Second Chances
by andrea16465
Summary: It's been 3 months since Jude moved to London and she's missing Tommy. What happens when he suddenly shows up again? Rating may change.
1. Chapter 1

I have been watching Instant Star for about 2 months after a week long marathon. I've seen almost every episode and don't read Instant Star fan fiction. This is my first fic ever. I know that this is going to be hard without a beta, but I hope to have one by the end of the story. Hopefully, my spelling and grammar are ok. This story came to me while I was trying to sleep one night and I wrote it down and my friend told me that it was good.

**Disclaimer:** Instant Star and all of its characters are not mine. If they were, the ending would have been different.

It had been 3 months since Jude had moved to London and while most of it was great, she missed her friends and family. She broke off her engagement with Tommy because she thought that she needed to do this rock star thing on her own, but now she was beginning to realize that she did need him. The record company that she just signed with was taking over her life and making her the general rock star sellout, taco commercials and all. They didn't understand that she wasn't an aspiring rock star, she was just a regular rock star that people looked up to and didn't want to see sell out. She desperately wanted to call Tommy to ask for his help, but thought that she would seem desperate.

Jude had a huge apartment so she had to cross the room and look under her leather couch to find her cell phone which she used to call Sadie, the only other person who might know what to do. She dialed Sadie's cell, but after five rings, no one answered. Jude was feeling discouraged and she didn't know what to do.

She ran to her bedroom and flopped down on the bed. The rock star didn't know if she could ever get used to living the rich and famous life. Everything was so different. There was room service, bodyguards following her everywhere, and screaming fans practically jumping on top of her to get her autograph. She knew of only one other person that might have been able to help her keep up with it all, and she threw him away like a cheap piece of plastic, like the original "ring" he gave her. She still had it; she made it into a necklace and wore it whenever she could without the press asking her about it.

She started fingering the necklace and as she was thinking about Tommy, the phone rang. The caller ID said that it was security, so she was "required" to answer, or so her new bodyguard kept saying.

"What is it Rich?" She asked the question with annoyance clearly visible in her voice.

"There is a man here to see you, and he says that you know him," Rich replied, unfazed by her attitude.

"Alright, send him up… after you check him for any dangers that your visual scans may have missed," Jude said sarcastically, imitating one of his favorite sayings. I need a new bodyguard, she thought angrily.

There was a knock on her main door, and Jude got up to answer it. What she saw shocked her. A man with broad shoulders, chocolate brown hair, and the cutest look on his face was standing just outside her apartment, leaning against the doorframe.

"Tommy!"


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey girl!" Tommy exclaimed with a smile on his face.

"What are you doing here?" Jude asked, happy but confused.

"You mean in London, or in your doorway?" Tommy inquired, tilting his head a little to the left.

"Both." Jude laughed and ushered him in to her apartment.

Tommy slowly stepped inside, taking in his surroundings. He took off his shoes, put his bag down unceremoniously on the floor and plopped onto the couch, a grin spreading across his face. Jude looked at him and noticed that not one thing had changed about him other than the dark circles under his eyes.

"What are you doing here Tommy?" Jude asked, her voice faltering for a moment.

"I missed you, and I know you missed me too. I can feel it." Jude moved to say something, but Tommy held his hand up to stop her. "Let me finish. When you broke off the engagement, I was heartbroken, but I understood. I waited as long as I could to see you, but yesterday I realized that I couldn't wait anymore, I just had to see you! You just need to know that I'm here for you Jude, whether you want me in Toronto or here. I will always be there for you." Tommy finished ranting with a loud exhale.

It was too much for Jude to take in. She knew that she loved him and needed him with her, but should she admit it? Her heart said yes, but her mind was screaming in the background that it was a mistake and he was going to hurt her. Her mind was clouded by what her heart wanted and she made a choice.

"I want you here, in London with me. I think I need your help," Jude admitted shyly.

The nervousness that Tommy was displaying vanished, and an even bigger grin than the one he had been sporting before appeared on his face. He pulled out the real engagement ring that he had given her 3 months before and looked at her for approval. When she smiled and nodded, he slipped the ring on her finger and kissed her hard.

Jude pulled away from the kiss too early for Tommy's liking, "Tommy, it's late and I have a big meeting tomorrow with the corporate beasts." Tommy laughed heartily. "We can be in the same bed without anything that might make me tired tomorrow happening…right?" Jude asked with a look in her eyes that she saved only for him.

He chuckled slightly, "I can't promise that."

Jude took him by the hand and led him to her king sized bed, where they soon fell asleep curled up against each other.


	3. Chapter 3

If there are any mistakes, know that I am doing this at one in the morning.

The next morning, Jude woke up with the feeling of being safe and warm. She looked over and remembered what had transpired last night. She didn't want to get up, she didn't have to get up, but the rational part of her mind told her that if she didn't get a shower soon, her hair wasn't going to dry in time for today's big meeting. She shifted slightly, trying to get out of Tommy's embrace. As she tried to get out, he unconsciously held her tighter. His eyes fluttered open and he sat up quickly because of his unfamiliarity with the situation.

"Hey," Jude spoke softly and kissed him even softer.

"Hey," Tommy replied, getting out of bed.

Jude held out a hand to stop him. "I have to go shower, but sleep in and when you get up, see London. I'll be back at 6:30 and we can have dinner at my favorite café. I'll have Rich call to have them close the place off around 6:45." Jude smiled inwardly at how cute he was with his hair tousled like it was.

"Ok," he muttered sleepily, and fell back on the bed, already sound asleep. Flying from Canada to London can do that to you, Jude mused silently.

When Jude got to the meeting, everyone was in the room already.

"Have a seat Jude," the man sitting at the head of the table said. He was old, like you would expect a successful businessman, but his face was softer than any businessman she had ever seen. "Jude, we need you to start recording your next album, since until now, you have been recording singles. You may come up with any title and the album may be any genre."

"Thank you so much!" Jude exclaimed happily. There was something more though, a catch.

"Jude, we have picked an assistant producer for you. His name is Jay Wilkonsin. He is the best in the biz and we are sure that you are going to like him. Also we are going to need you to pick a backup band because SME is not here. By the way, your backup band is going to have to be chosen by Monday, which is in three days," the old man's voice left no room for debate.

"Yes sir," Jude whispered quietly as she left the room. She was fuming on the inside. How could they do this to her? Pick her producer for her! She knew that she didn't want Tommy. She needed someone new to mix up her sound and Tommy was probably going to be busy with other things. But she should have been able to pick her own producer. And a new backup band! She was expecting this, but to find a band that she had chemistry within three days, that was asking the impossible. It took over a week for them to find SME. What was so going to do?

She finished mixing another new song around 6:00, which gave her just enough time to go back home to get Tommy and be at the café for their dinner date by 6:45.


	4. Chapter 4

She ran into the apartment shouting, "Tommy, it's time to go!"

She heard Tommy's voice shout, "I'll be there in a minute."

When he walked out of her bedroom, she was shocked at what she saw. He was wearing his dark jeans and his favorite shirt with his jean jacket on top of it. That was nothing compared to what actually shocked her; when she looked inside the open bedroom door, she saw clothes everywhere. There was not one inch of floor or bed that didn't have clothes all over it. Shirts, jackets, pants, shoes, there was everything. He had raided her closet. She looked farther in to see her underwear drawer open with its contents on the dresser. This was going to take her hours to clean up and Tommy stood there grinning like an idiot.

"Let's go Harrison." He walked over to her and gave her a hug, pretending like nothing had happened. Noticing the look on her face, he gave her the lost puppy dog look and she caved in, taking his hand and pulling him out of the apartment and into her limo.

When they got there, the restaurant was closed off to everyone but them. People who had heard that the infamous Jude Harrison was going to be at Café Parteir were waiting outside the door when the limo pulled up. When they saw her and Tommy, they screamed and flashed autograph books in their faces. When she looked closer at the audience her arrival was attracting, she saw people from the press taking pictures of her and Tommy. No doubt they were going to be tomorrow's headline, Jude realized with a sinking feeling in her stomach.

She finished signing autographs and walked into the empty café. She sat down at one of the tables and Tommy sat across from her looking at her lovingly.

"I am so overwhelmed! The owner of the record company decided that we were going to start making my new album, which is great, but they are giving me a producer, which they picked for me. I mean, I want some choice in who I'm going to be working with for the next few months."

Tommy let out a loud breath and said, "I was expecting something like this. People from your company have had a history of doing things like this."

The waiter came to take their drink orders.

"They also want me to have a backup band picked out by Monday. Three days!! That's all we have to pick out a band that will be with me for a long time," Jude finished angrily.

"Well Jude, I guess we should finish our dinner and find you a backup band," Tommy said with a smile on his face.

"You think we can do it in time?" Jude questioned, unsure.

"Of course."

Will they be able to do it in time? Find out in the next chapter.


	5. Chapter 5

I hate doing this so late! It's like 1 in the morning! My brain turned to mush hours ago, so I'm sorry if the story is getting stupid because my mind can't handle writing at 1 in the morning.

When Jude and Tommy got up the next morning around 6:00, they found a place a lot like the one in Toronto that they could use to try out bands and use as a rehearsal space. She called into the studio and said that she was going to go look for a backup band. She included that she probably wasn't going to come in until Monday because she would be rehearsing the new band. While she did that, Tommy put signs up all over the city that looked like this:

Jude Harrison is looking for backup band!!

Go to 1669 Broadway Blvd.

2 P.M.-7.P.M on November 6, 2008

Must be able to do all shows and have time for studio recording

Need lead guitar, bass guitar, and drums

Be there!!

When Tommy got back to the apartment, he and Jude decided to walk to the studio that was just two blocks away, bodyguards following of course. They walked past a newsstand on the way and Jude decided to look at the headlines. The first thing she saw was:

Is Jude Harrison Dating Ex-Boybander Tommy Q. Again?

Underneath the headline was a picture of them going into the café together and a description of their previous relationship. There were also some accusations of them having a relationship when she was still 15. Jude looked at the paper, disgusted, and handed it to Tommy. After reading it over, he threw it down and grabbed Jude's arm. Together they continued their walk to the studio and started to set up for the tryouts.

Around 1 P.M. bands started showing up for the chance to meet Jude Harrison and be the people she would hang out with for the next few months. By 2 P.M. there were over 20 bands there, and more people could show up any time in the next five hours. Jude and Tommy were already overwhelmed, and they hadn't even started trying out bands yet.

"Alright Tommy, let's let the first band in," Jude said.

Will they be able to find a band that lives up to Jude's expectations? What will they be like? Stay tuned for the next chapter.


	6. Chapter 6

By 7 P.M. they had probably tried out every band in London and none of them were good enough for her.

"Tommy, how many bands have we auditioned?" Jude asked, annoyed with herself for being so picky.

"42," Tommy replied, knowing the mood that she was in and not wanting to mess with her.

"And we still haven't even found one good one?"

"Well there was… no, you said they were too scary. But there was… no, you said they were too plain. How the hell can you be too plain?" Tommy questioned.

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. As Jude told them to come in, three very cute guys came into the room. Jude knew from all of the other tryouts that day that looks meant nothing though.

"You guys know that you are five minutes past the deadline," Tommy asked, and they nodded and he gave in. "Alright, let's hear what you got."

The group then played one of Jude's songs perfectly, never messing up, never losing confidence. Tommy and Jude were stunned.

"Ok, let's play Temporary Insanity," Jude said, picking up a guitar, wanting to test their knowledge of her music. Once again, they played the piece perfectly, even with Tommy looking at them like they had died and just come back to life.

"What are your names?" Tommy inquired, grinning from ear to ear.

"Jacob, Josh, and Brad. We call ourselves The Grand Theft Guitar because Grand Theft Auto is one of our favorite video games."

"You boys are now officially my new band! Meet us here tomorrow at 9 A.M. and we'll start rehearsing for the next concert and your introduction to my boss," Jude practically shouted, happy about their perfection.

The boys looked positively ecstatic about this. They jumped up and down and left the building.

"I thought we were doomed for sure!" Jude put down her guitar and ran over to Tommy, hugging him as hard as she possibly could.

"Jeez woman, have you put on muscle while you have been here?" Tommy joked.

Jude rolled her eyes and said, "Let's walk home."

On the way, they stopped at a different store and Tommy bought the local newspaper.

Jude looked at him questioningly, and said, "You know, this is why we have internet."

"But it's not the same," Tommy whined, smiling at her.

After stopping at an ice cream stand and eating generous amounts of the frozen goodies, they finally made it back to the apartment. Jude went to shower after smirking and declining Tommy's offer to come with her. While she was showering, he sat on her leather couch and started to read the paper. The front page read:

Mass Shooting At Arponoin Station

Three adults shoot 10 unsuspecting police officers in their building with no provocation. Seven of these officers died, while 3 are in stable condition. After seeing reinforcements come, the three shooters ran off. They were all wearing masks, so no one was able to give an accurate description. The surviving victims have told the FBI, who have now been asked to help, that the killers are all male and between 18 and 30. If you have any information regarding the men that did this, please contact the police department at 1-555-676-8764.

Tommy finished reading the paper and put it in the bin outside the door. When Jude got out of the shower, they went to a late dinner and to see a movie. Finally, they went to sleep and awaited the following morning when they could work with the new band.

These three people seem to be saviors to Jude and Tommy, but are they really? Are they harboring a dark secret?

BTW, I'm not going to be able to update for a week because I'm going to my Mom's house and the computer there doesn't work. I'll have a chapter as soon as I get back!


	7. Chapter 7

**I am SO sorry for not updating for so long. My computer broke, isn't that stupid. I was so mad and begging my Dad to get it up and running again. Now it looks like it's working for good but we'll see.**

The next morning, Jude and Tommy woke up early, rushed into the shower and met their new band at the new rehearsal space. While Jude went off to go hook up the amps, Tommy and the boys started talking.

"Hey guys did you hear about that shooting the other day? I heard it was terrible and a lot of people got killed," Jacob asked hesitantly. Everyone nodded their heads in conformation.

"Yeah, I heard that seven people die and 3 are in stable condition. The FBI and the police didn't even catch the killers! I mean, do you know how many of our tax dollars go to them each year and all they do with it is get themselves shot!" Tommy said, although puzzled by Jacob suddenly bringing it up.

Josh pulled him off to the side quickly and whispered angrily, "What are you doing man? Bringing that up so randomly could tip them off! Just…shut up and let me do the talking if you are going to do that kind of stuff."

"I'm sorry, I just thought that if I said something about it and people got suspicious that it was actually us, they could tell them that we were just as worried about it as they were."

"That makes no sense at all!" Josh said angrily, punching him in the arm.

"Everything okay over there boys?" Tommy called from across the room, looking at them strangely.

"Yeah, we're fine. Josh here just wanted to talk about different chord variations for the song 'How Strong Do You Think I Am'," Jacob said off the top of his head, knowing fully that they hadn't made up any new chords.

"Well that's a good place to start I guess. I was thinking about changing the G chord in measure thirty-two to a C chord. But you guys show me what you changed, and we can work from there," Jude said cheerily as she walked over and picked up her guitar. All three of the teenagers looked at each other trying to figure out some way out of it.

"You know, I don't think that's such a great idea. They haven't been tested while we were actually playing music. We were just talking. How about this, we can try them out when we get back to the apartment we share and we will have the new chords by tomorrow," Brad said. The other two of them silently thanked Brad for being good at thinking on his feet.

They rehearsed all day and most of the afternoon until there were sores on all of their hands. They finished around six so Tommy and Jude could catch some dinner.

"Alright guys, we will see you here at nine tomorrow. Don't be late because I'm thinking that we can rehearse for a few hours, have some lunch, and then you can meet my boss. I'm sure he will love you!" Jude said, hungry and happy to be done for the day.

**In the next chapter, Jude and Tommy will go out to dinner. I can't decide what to do with the rest of the story, so any suggestions are welcome. Please review! Constructive criticism is welcome as well. By the way, I am still looking for a beta reader….**


	8. Chapter 8

**Ok, I think my mind is a little less mushy now that I'm not writing at 1 in the morning. By the way, I am STILL looking for a beta reader and new ideas. I also LOVE reviews, so please submit one!**

After practice, Jude and Tommy went to her favorite café again and sat down in a small booth. While Jude was looking at the menu, Tommy stared at her silently. He was pondering why he waited over three months to come here. He knew that if he had stayed in Canada another week, he would have gone crazy without her. She not only kept him from being lonely, but completed him, kept him from going insane, and kept him truthful and honest.

Jude looked up from her menu and saw him looking at her. She gave him a questioning look. He shrugged and looked down at his menu. The waiter soon came to take their orders. Jude ordered the same thing she always did.

"If you know that you are going to get the same thing as last time, then why bother to look at the menu at all?" Tommy asked sarcastically.

"Maybe I just like it when you look at me like that," Jude said with a smirk on her face.

Tommy paled and then laughed, seeing the teasing look on her face.

"So, do you think the boys are ready to meet with your boss? I mean, they are rough around the edges. In fact, they are all edges," Tommy said.

"I seem to remember you saying the exact same thing when Speiderman and his band auditioned."

"I guess it's because that's what Darius said about Boyz Attack at first. He thought we were too young, that we would never make it as a boy band. I think his opinion probably changed when we started bringing in the big bucks. In fact, my mind was changed about SME. They are a great band, and they went well with you. You all just kind of…fit," Tommy said.

"Well I believe that they boys can do it. If we rehearse and they meet my boss tomorrow, then maybe we can get into the studio and start recording late Monday. I didn't tell them because I thought that they might be nervous." She looked a little worried that all of this was going so fast. She knew that if her boss didn't like them, there would be a big problem.

"I don't know Jude, something seems off with them," Tommy replied, thinking about it. "I don't know exactly what, but… it's just a gut feeling, you know?"

"I guess. They seem like the perfect band. They have the time, the talent, the enthusiasm, and the looks," Jude said, also pondering it. "We'll have to see, but for now, they are our saviors!"

**Ok, once again… I need a beta reader, I LOVE reviews, even if you hate it, and I NEED ideas. How should Jude and Tommy find out that they are criminals? How should Jude's boss react to them? What should her new assistant producer be like? Send me a message or email if you want to co-write the rest or another fic with me.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey everybody. I'm so sorry for taking so long to update, but school has been crazy. I named Jacob, John, and Brad after my best friends. Jacob's girlfriend called me the other day and told me that she loved how I made her boyfriend look like an idiot. And I thought she would be mad. Haha. I would like to give a shout out to a "friend" of mine named Dennis. Oh yeah, I got the lyrics for the song from . Reviews are appreciated.**

On Monday morning, Jude woke up at 5:30, hopped into the shower, and then got Tommy up.

"What the hell are you doing?" he grumbled, grabbing the covers and yanking them over his head. Jude raised an eyebrow, grabbed a fistful of covers, and pulled them all the way down to his feet.

"Get up you moron, we have to go rehearse!" Jude yelled, already heading for the living room. He reluctantly got out of bed and into the shower. The two stars left the apartment an hour later, skipping breakfast, walking to the studio.

When they got there, the boys were already set up and practicing. In fact, you could hear them from all the way down the street, Jude noted.

"Hey guys, could you close the door or something? We could hear you from a mile away!" Jude yelled over the music.

Jacob looked mortified, "I'm so sorry Jude! We didn't mean to… We'll close it next time…. We're sorry!" He couldn't even form a complete sentence. Jude smirked and then frowned.

"No, it's my fault. I think the pressure is getting to me. I feel like I'm turning into a complete monster! I haven't slept for more than seven hours in weeks and I am exhausted," She finished with an exasperated sigh.

"It's your responsibility as her band to keep her sane, awake, and alert because that is not my responsibility. I don't even think it's possible for me to do it by myself and I'm not even going to attempt it. Your job, not mine." Tommy laughed, obviously amused at his own private joke. Jude glared at him, annoyed. "Ok guys, let's practice 'I Just Wanted Your Love.'" He cued Brad, who had just sat down at the drum set.

_You got time  
If time is what you needed  
You're not mine  
I rather not believe you're fine  
Rather think you're up all night  
You're alright  
You knew me when you met me  
Let's not fight  
I'm just a little feisty  
Maybe, maybe I would lose my mind_

I don't wanna  
Let you go away  
I don't wanna  
Let you go

Boy, I just wanted your love  
I just need to feel your love  
I just wanted your love

I don't wanna  
Let you go

You got steam  
The wheels are turning  
It's just me  
I'm crashing and I'm burning  
Shouldn't we be making out?  
You got guts  
Guts is what I need now  
I don't mind  
Starting to believe it's over  
Tell her "I loathe her"

I don't wanna  
Let you go away  
I don't wanna  
Let you go

Boy, I just wanted your love  
I just need to feel your love  
I just wanted your love

I don't wanna  
Let you go

Ha!

Letting you go  
Letting you go  
Letting you go  
Letting you go  
Letting you go  
Yea yea

I don't wanna  
Let you go away  
I don't wanna  
Let you go

Boy, I just wanted your love  
I just need to feel your love  
I just wanted your love

I don't wanna  
Let you go

"Alright! That was amazing!"

They worked until they got hungry around eleven. There was a fairly nice restaurant just around the corner so they all decided to go there. When they got there, the waitress sat them in an isolated booth away from everyone else and they started talking.

**I had writers block for the longest time and I couldn't think of anything but I know what I'm going to do for the next chapter. I'm going to go into Jacob, Josh, and Brad's background: How they became friends, where they grew up, etc. And then that chapter, or maybe the chapter after that, I'll go into the meeting with Jude's boss. I know this chapter was mainly dialogue, but it get better soon. Still, ideas and reviews are appreciated. Beta still needed! I'm really bored so somebody please send me an email at ****. **


End file.
